


layers

by Balthuza



Category: Shards of the Sun
Genre: Gen, gin does't do family talks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 08:30:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14492961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Balthuza/pseuds/Balthuza
Summary: Gin is used to picking her words carefully and without a hurry, infusing them with a layer upon layer of meaning, and only letting them go free if, and when, they will strike their target like lightning.It’s the exact opposite with Fyr.





	layers

Gin is used to picking her words carefully and without a hurry, infusing them with a layer upon layer of meaning, and only letting them go free if, and when, they will strike their target like lightning.

It’s the exact opposite with Fyr. 

She is not a kind person, not a gentle one, and with Fyr - who looks like a gust of wind could shatter his composure now, she has to be so careful. She means it when she calls him the least problematic child, but it is not wholly a good thing. Berily, Twiffle, Flick and even Nil had the chance to soak up enough arrogance and pride to make an armor for themselves. It was not intended, but it was necessary. 

Fyr wears his heart on a sleeve, letting people in quickly, and always refusing to let them go when he should. 

Maybe, just maybe, Gin admires the strength it takes, but it definitely does not make anyone’s life easier.

It takes a little pressing to get the whole story out of Fyr, and by the end of it Gin is breathing to the count of  _ in, hold, out _ in her head. Fyr is looking at his hands for the most part, sneaking glances on her face. Whether he’s looking for something, or just making sure she is alive and well is anyone's guess.

She can see the silence is making him nervous, but she needs to make sure her words will help, not harm and it is always a delicate process. 

‘Do you know why I usually prefer for all my children to take care of your own problems?’ she asks in the end, watching the way light reflects on her rings. She can tell that Fyr listens carefully, but doesn’t say a word. ‘I never do things halfway. It’s all or nothing, always. And, of course, I know exactly what and why am I doing, but sometimes, sometimes it would be nice to stop halfway. If only to have something to do afterwards. Some clean up, maybe’ she snorts. ‘I like to think you are better than that. All of you, but you and Nil… you are the least like me. You think with your heart, always. You are even worse. He at least thinks about himself more often’ she doesn’t stop to look at Fyr. ‘This is why I filled for the adoption, you know? Steffit wanted it too, of course, but he always had a thing for strays. He would treat you like a family, but making it official, that was my choice. A wish, if you may. We, all of us, need a little more heart. And here we are.’ She sighs. 

‘I am proud of you. For pushing forward. I would burn this place to the ground, without a thought for the poor bastards caught in between, but you stopped and helped. Yes, I know people were hurt.’ She raises her hand when it looks like Fyr wants to say something. ‘But, to be honest, I don’t care. I know your  _ friend _ was hurt too, but he is alright now. You were able to move forward facing a nightmare. Don’t stop to look at it now, when it’s far behind you. We are fine. Some people are not. This is how life is. But standing in the middle of the road helps no one. We are good. And if we weren’t--’ she shrugs, ‘accept it, and move on. Perhaps set something on fire. Still, I’m not going anywhere right now, and when a push comes to shove, I can take care of myself, trust me.’ She smirks. 

‘Well, maybe to set something on fire. I’m terrible with heartfelt… monologues.’ She snorts again. ‘Feel like joining?’ Fyr only nods, getting up. Before he manages to stand up fully, Gin puts a hand by his ear and kisses his forehead, muttering ‘I was worried about you’ before letting him go and going outside.


End file.
